Pocky MadnessAKA As Sweet As Sugar
by capricorn2645
Summary: Shuichi goes through some sugar withdrawls and finds a different way to get his sugar high


**Pocky Madness…a.k.a… As Sweet As Sugar**

**(A/N well this randomly happened lmao I hope you enjoy)**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dun…dun dun dun…dun dun dun… dun dun da!…dun… dun dun dun…dun dun…dun da!"

He somersaulted into the room, peering from behind the couch.

"This is Captain Bravo Bravo Pop Star. We are in the clear. Repeat enemy is not in sight." Then in a different voice, "ten-for Captain Bravo Bravo Pop Star your mission is ago."

"Roger."

The secret agent wearing all black hid behind the couch so that only his tuff of pink hair was showing. "I'm going in."

He dived onto his belly and started slithering across the hallway floor.

"Snake snake…think like a snake. I'm a snake…wiggle wiggle. Wiggle wiggle."

"Shuichi?" Shuichi looked up to see Yuki starring down at him, an empty coffee cup in his hand. The look on his face screaming "what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing?"

"Ahhhhh the enemy!" Shuichi screamed as he dived back into the living room and quivered behind the chair.

"Enemy what the-? You have got to be kidding me…all over a stupid…" He got his coffee and went back into his office, still not believing what he had seen.

"Ground troops do you have the enemy in your sights?

Negative he is gone. Continue with your mission.

Roger."

"Ok snake didn't work for me…hmmm…I know! I will be a puma. Yes puma's pounce and are lightning quick."

He flexed his legs underneath him like a cat ready to pounce. Then he sprang, hitting the kitchen table in mid air.

"Owwww… direction was off…owww, my head."

"Shuichi what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"I'm being a stinkin' undercover Puma dammit leave me alone! Oh shit the enemy!…run away!"

Yuki's could feel his eye twitching as Shuichi scampered into the kitchen... "A p…puma?" He closed the door behind him, knowing how this little adventure was going to end.

Shuichi sat on the kitchen floor rubbing his sore head. "Owwy, puma's suck at being undercover agents."

His gaze travelled to the top cabinet in the kitchen. "We have reached our objective, commencing "Operation Rescue the Yummy Pinkness From the Evil Yellow Haired Oger."

He looked around him carefully before pulling himself onto the counter and opening the cabinet door.

"Come to papa!" he screamed as he reached in and pulled out a box of…soy beans.

"Soy beans…soy beans… WHERE IS MY POCKY!! YUKI WHERE DID YOU PUT MY POCKY!"

Shuichi jumped from the counter and burst into Yuki's office.

"Yuki where Is My POCKY!"

Yuki looked up from his computer, a smug smirk spread across his face. "You know the doctor said you had to cut down on the amount of sugar you eat. And that especially means pocky. You can have one box a week and you ate that in the first hour. So suck it up. You still have another six days to go."

"Noooo!" Shuichi screamed as he tackled Yuki to the floor.

"I had a back up box in the cabinet in the kitchen where did you put it?? Where? Where!?"

"Oh," Yuki replied with an evil smirk, "it's in my desk drawer."

"Pocky!" Shuichi screamed as he leaped off of Yuki and attacked the drawer.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Ahhhh Pocky!"

Shuichi grabbed the box and squeezed it too his chest. "My…my pocky…my pocky…precious."

He reached his hand in to find…it empty.

"No…NO! Where is it? Where is it!!

"Oh I'm sorry Shuichi, but I found it and I just couldn't resist. I had to see why you loved them so much."

"So.." Shuichi sniffed, tears threatening to spill, "you ate them all."

"No," Yuki reached into his pocket and drew out a strawberry pocky stick

Shuichi's eyes grew huge as he began to drool and slowly draged himself towards Yuki, who was holding out the precious pocky stick.

Yuki watched him coming…then he slowly moved the pocky stick to his lips…and ate it.

"Now I ate them all."

"No Yuki why!"

"Like I said Shuichi…no sugar for you."

Yuki started to lift himself off of the floor but then Shuichi got an idea.

He tackled Yuki again, a hand on each of Yuki's wrists pinning him to the ground.

"Shuichi…what are you doing?"

"Getting my pocky."

Shuichi bent down and with a seductive look in his eyes, pressed his lips to Yuki's. Yuki's lips tasted like strawberry, so sweet and soft. Shuichi saw Yuki close his eyes and moan as Shuichi explored Yuki's mouth with his tongue, savouring the sweet taste of strawberries. He pulled away much too soon and licked his lips.

"Mmmm…that was so much better then pocky," he smiled coolly.

Shuichi leaned foreward again, even slower then before, until their lips were milimeters apart and Shuichi could feel Yuki's warm, sweet breathe on his face. He pressed his lips once more against Yuki's, savoring the soft, luscious feel and the sweet taste. Shuichi could feel Yuki tense under him as he tried to gain control and roll Shuichi over, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

Shuichi tightened his grip on Yuki's hands and slowly trailed kissed down his neck. He moved back up slowly, until he reached Yuki's ear. He places soft, hot kisses on the lobe and licked lightly at the back.

Yuki let out a gasp that turned into a moan. And Shuichi captured Yuki's mouth again, as he finished explore the depths of his strawberry flavoured mouth. By now Shuichi was lying completely on Yuki, his chest pressing against him as he deeped the kiss. Their legs were intertwined in each others as they both fought for control.

Yuki was finally able to turn Shuichi over so that he was on top. He held his lovers hands above his head with one of his own and used his other hand to slowly move up Shuichi's chest. Their mouths were still locked in a passionate and fiery kiss, and all Shuichi could do now was buck his hips underneath Yuki as his older lover began playing with his nipples.

"Yuki…Yuki bedroom."

Yuki picked up his loved, and walked to the bedroom, without breaking away from their passionate and sweet kiss.

………………………………………………….

Hours later they lay in bed, Shuichi curled into Yuki's chest, and Yuki with his arms around Shuichi.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yes Shu."

"You taste good."

Yuki chuckled to himself as he and his lover fell asleep.

……………………………………………..

**The next month:**

"Well Mr.Shindou, I'm very impressed, the tests have come back much better then I expected," Shuichi's doctor told him at Shuichi's next check up.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to stop your sugar intake so dramatically. What's your secret?"

At that point Shuichi burst into a fit of laughter and the doctor then turned to Yuki, who was supporting a very mild blush.

"What's with him?"

"Oh nothing," Yuki chuckled as his lover winked at him.

"So what is the secret," the doctor asked again.

And Yuki answered with a big smile on his face, "We just had to find a substitute."

**(A/N I have no idea where this came from…for some reason I wanted to write about Shuichi and Pocky lmao…neways I hoped you enjoyed and review! Oh and if you have ne ideas for other one shots give me a shout :) )**


End file.
